James
James is a mixed-traffic red engine who was once repaired with a bootlace and it was fixed a year after. The Story of James When Thomas saw James a few days later, he came rushing down the other tracks, and his brake blocks are all on fire, and the trucks pushed him and he crashed into a field after the crash, and a cow looked at him looking very confused, and Thomas pushed the breakdown train alongside and he help the unhurt trucks and James, as well, and Thomas took James home when he tried to move, but he couldn't so Thomas helped him back to the shed, and Sir Topham Hatt rewarded Thomas, a branch line and he named his coaches called Annie and Clarabel. and when James returned the next day, he started his own first day by Sir Topham Hatt, and he took charge with Edward for a lovely express run while Gordon is being mended with a new boiler, and James remembers that dreadful accident, and James had to be careful and that saying was told by Edward, and James whooshed steam an that made the Fat Controller's nice new top hat fall, and the guard blew the whistle and Edward and James had to go, after the journey James and Edward met Thomas, he was taking passengers and Thomas heard the guard's whistle and they all said: "Goodbye". and the journey ended before setting off for home, but James was worried, he thought what will happen to him if The Fat Controller reported him to Tidmouth, but indeed Sir Topham did, he said crossly to James that if he cannot behave appropriately, then he can have is paint blue and NOT red, but James did not want that to happen, and he was rough with some coaches at Knapford the next day, and did not care a bit, but Gordon was only painted blue like Thomas and Edward, but to make James even more cross he had to teach them a lesson, but it failed due to something randomly happening, when his driver stopped the train, he had was a bootlace, and it was fixed by Jeremiah Jobling, and the man was bad, the railway was bad, and everybody said James was bad, too. Everybody was very cross, and he tied the bootlace in hole and a brake pipe, and James got able to pull his train, and he was a sadder and wiser James, he took care to not bump coaches ever again, and for a whole month here, James did not see the Fat Controller, he was very sad and very miserable. and he said to himself that he thought nobody likes him, and he thought nobody will ever love him and Sir Topham Hatt arrived when he saw James feeling like he was the most miserable looking engine, and he said that he knows he is a really sorry engine, people were laughing at his railway, and does not love that at all, and James will try hard, and Sir Topham Hatt was impressed, and he ordered James to shunt trucks and pull them for a goods train to make it behave like Edward always does, and he was delighted and he puffed away, and when he saw Thomas, he heard he wanted some bootlaces ready for him, in fact, that insulted him, and he bumped some trucks for rest of the job and he had the guard ready, and he puffed importantly away, and the trucks called him a red monster on wheels after they bumped him, but each time the trouble is put right, James starts everything again, determined not to let them beat him, but when they came to Gordon's Hill, a coupling came loose, and Edward helped him and the backup coupling was used in the front of James' train, and James started again, and he did not fail, James was having a drink when Edward pulled up, James was very worried, what will Sir Topham say, but The Fat Controller was smiling and he told James he made the troublesome train behave, and he deserved to keep his red coat, forever, and James was the happiest of all. Category:Characters TriviaCategory:Tender engines * In a Season 2 episode called: "Toby's New Whistle", It is revealed that James had a three-chimed steam whistle. * James has thicker eyebrows throughout the entire CGI Series television series. * James has thinner eyebrows in the all-model set television series. * In the sixth CGI season, it is revealed James hates the smell of fish. Category:North Western Railway